Solo Para Ti
by Noneofyou
Summary: • Siempre estuviste conmigo, a mi lado. Cuidando de mí, preocupándote por mí. Sasuke&Sakura. •


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personaje no me pertenecen. Son obra de Kishimoto-sama n.n ... Sino ya habría echo alguna indecencia con Sasuke D:

**Advertencias:** -OoC (poquito por parte de Sasu-chan n.n)

Bueno pues acá con otro one-shot, pero proximamente, en su página favorita (D:) verán mi fic en acción ;D Por lo pronto disfruten con este =DD

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Solo para ti**

_By: ChileewiitaahxDD_

_-_

_-_

Siempre estuviste conmigo, a mi lado. Cuidando de mí, preocupándote por mí. Y yo que pensaba que eras tan molesta. Pero creo que ahora lo comprendí. Me amabas. Y yo. También. Éramos chicos, pensaba que esas cosas eran una estupidez. Pero ahora que siento lo mismo, sé porque te comportabas así conmigo, cosa que a mí me irritaba. Pero ahora no. Ahora, lo extraño.

-

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo q mi alma vacía**_

_**Quería sentir**_

_**-**_

Estabas ahí cuando necesitaba ser escuchado, me ayudaste, me salvaste de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido. Me rescataste del odio, la venganza, que minuto a minuto consumía mi alma. Es increíble como con una sonrisa y una caricia lograra reaccionar. Siempre quise saber que se sentiría enamorarse, pensamientos que se fueron desvaneciendo con la obsesión de conseguir poder, de poder conseguir venganza. Creo que por tu culpa, acabo de descubrir lo que se siente.

_**-**_

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_

_**-**_

Me sorprende que todavía recuerde lo que de niño soñaba, encontrar a alguien a quien amar , con quien compartir el resto de mi vida, tener una familia, sentir el orgullo de ver al primer heredero del Clan Uchiha. Y pensar que una vez que volví a la aldea, me maté buscando a esa persona. No me di cuenta de que esa persona estaba frente a mí. Justo frente a mis narices. Mas yo no preste atención, hasta ese día. Ese día supe que tenías que ser mía.

Te vi caminando por la calle central de Konoha, ibas con el cara de baboso de Sai, iban tomados de la mano y tu sonreías. Me pregunté si tú serías igual de feliz conmigo. ¡Claro que lo serías!

Un sentimiento de ira embargó todo mi ser, acaso eran… ¿Celos?

Si, si eran.

Me acerqué a ti, ignorando los gritos de Naruto, estaba a metros de ti cuando te volviste para ver porque Naruto gritaba, sin avisar y sin importar que, pegué mis labios a los tuyos, te sentí dudar y después me correspondiste. En ese momento solo éramos los dos. Tú y yo. Solos.

-

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**-**_

Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi espina dorsal, pero se sentí muy bien. Tus labios sabían más dulces de lo que imaginé. Si, porque ya me había preguntado a que sabrían. Y la respuesta la obtengo en este mismo instante. Puedo sentir tu cuerpo apegado al mío y como tu corazón y respiración se aceleran. Siento una calidez inundar mi cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido. Tranquilidad. Felicidad. Todos esos y más sentimientos son los que me provocan la chica que tengo en frente. A la que estoy besando, y ella corresponde.

-

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**-**_

Es cierto que no tengo corazón, porque tu lo robaste. Es verdad que casi todas las chicas de la aldea se me abalanzan y me proponen cosas algo… indecentes. Pero solo te tengo en mente a ti. Quiero que tú seas la que esta recostada junto a mí en la cama de nuestra habitación. Ver tu rostro al despertar. Que me recibas con un beso después de trabajar. Sueño, no. Quiero que seas la que me dé al próximo Uchiha. Eso es lo que quiero. Y que estoy dispuesto a conseguir.

-

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**El destino lo sabia**_

_**Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

_**-**_

Te amo. Tal vez el destino quería esto y por esa razón siempre estuvimos juntos. Hasta que me fui. Pero no me arrepiento, los dos maduramos y con mi escape descubrí que te quería solo para mí. Me enojaba la idea de que pudieras estar amando a otro hombre, que no fuera yo. Incluso, me aterraba la idea de que una vez que regresara me odiaras. Al principio fue así, pero con el tiempo supimos sanar heridas y llegar a ser amigos. Claro que, estaba consciente de que quería ser algo más que amigos.

-

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_

_**Siempre pertenecí**_

_**-**_

Recuerdo el primer día como el equipo 7. Molestia, fue lo primero que pensé. Siempre estuvimos juntos en todo. Compartimos tanto, técnicamente, nunca nos separamos. Ahora entiendo que yo siempre tuve que estar a tu lado. Ahora que lo estoy, no puedo pedir nada más. Estas conmigo, y no me puedo sentir mejor.

-

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**-**_

Me podría perder en tus ojos todo el día. Podría saborear tus labios durante horas y horas y jamás cansarme de probarlos. Podría tocar tu piel siempre memorizando cada parte de tu cuerpo. Podría mirar tu sonrisa toda la vida y jamás dejar de sentirme afortunado por tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado. Porque tú despiertas en mí sentimientos que jamás me imaginé podría llegar a sentir. Dicha. Amor. Pasión.

-

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**-**_

Ahora sé que no podría vivir con nadie más que contigo, porque pasar contigo todos los días de mi vida, sería como ir recuperando cada parte de la felicidad que creí perdida en el pasado. Contigo siempre, la vida no me podría haber dado mejor regalo. Cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada beso. No hay duda de que eres la mujer de mi vida.

-

_**Solo para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**-**_

Solo para ti sería mi amor, mi felicidad. Solo para ti, haría lo que me pidieras. Conseguiría lo que quisieras. Porque sé que mi esfuerzo sería recompensado con una sonrisa o con un beso. Y con eso me basta. Me basta porque sé que esas muestras de afecto vienen de ti.

-

_**Esto es en verdad**_

_**Lo puedo sentir**_

_**Se que mi lugar**_

_**Es junto a ti…**_

_**-**_

Jamás creí amar a una persona como te amo a ti. Cada que tocas mi piel siento esa calidez. Cada que me besas siento esa ansiedad de probar mucho más. Cada que me abrazas despierta en mi la necesidad de protegerte sobre todas las cosas. Ahora comprendí que nunca me dejaste de amar. Comprendí que estabas pegada a mí, porque me amabas. Ahora comprendí. Que yo también te amo.

-

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que no conocía**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_

_**-**_

Eres lo que siempre soñé. Nunca pensé que todo lo que pedía lo podía encontrar en una sola persona. Y esa persona eres tú. Me arrepiento de llamarte débil, porque ahora sé que no es así. No creí conocer a una persona tan fuerte y dedicada a cumplir sus metas, como lo eres tú. No creí conocer a una persona que pudiera amar con tanta intensidad como tú lo haces. Pero veo que la encontré. Acabo de descubrir que después de todo si soy capaz de amar. Acabo de descubrir que daría todo por verte sonreír.

-Sakura...-

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?-

-Te amo...-

-Yo tambien n.n-

-...-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Hnn...-

-Estoy embarazada

-...-

Acabo de descubrir que voy a ser papá.

Y lo mejor de todo, acabo de descubrir que la madre de mi hijo, es Haruno Sakura.

También descubrí, que se oye mejor, Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

Oh... creo que es el que mas me ha gustado =D

Pienso publicar un fic largo.. pronto..

Pero todavía falta inspiración para acabar el primer capitulo D:

Pero pronto.. n.n

¿Y que... **Reviews**... o que? =DD


End file.
